Lights Will Guide You Home
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Wanda can barely contain her excitement as she waits for Vision to arrive. Wanda/Vision. Oneshot.


**I really didn't get the appeal of these two in _Civil War_. I know that it's canon, but it just felt really forced. But then when they were in _Infinity War_ it was really beautiful, and my heart really broke for them, especially for Wanda. So here's this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from _Fix You_ by Coldplay. **

Wanda Maximoff took in a deep breath as she looked down at her phone. There was a message from Steve Rogers, telling her to check in with him once Vision arrived, and she quickly answered, letting him know that he wouldn't be too far away. Steve and Natasha Romanova always worried when she met up with Vision—Sam Wilson did as well, although he didn't verbalize it as much as Steve did. Natasha didn't so much as text her or tell her that she was worried, it was more that she would take it out on her when they were training if she failed to check in when she promised that she would.

Wanda took in a deep breath as she looked through the window of the hotel that they had chosen to meet in, this time in Italy. Nine year old Wanda would have been overjoyed at the chance of going to Italy—and that she had been in France, Japan and Australia—but that was before her life had exploded into chaos, and now this was normal for her.

She had been on the run for two years now, and even though she had a family that loved her and protected her, she couldn't help but wonder where her life would be if she was living it like a normal twenty-three year old.

But that would mean no Steve, no Natasha, no Sam...And no Vision.

Her phone vibrated again, and she expected it to be Steve again, responding to the text that she had just sent, but it was from Vision. It was just a couple of words, which wasn't unusual because he never really typed out much.

 _Nearly home._

A smile broke out across her dark red painted lips and she could feel her powers running wild underneath her skin. She had full control of her powers, she knew how to reign them in and stop them from being visible, that was something that her brother had helped her learn when they were with HYDRA. But that never stopped them from humming underneath the surface and there was just something about Vision that made the lights want to explode out of her body and fill the air with red sparks.

Home.

He always said that.

Whenever he was close, he said that he was nearly home.

The first time that Vision had said it, she had laughed and tried to explain to him that he wasn't nearly home. There were some concepts that Vision had difficulty grasping, which she found beautiful and all part of his charm, and that was because he hadn't grown up in the same world that she had—in fact, his growing up experience was nothing like anyone else had gone through—and so she had thought the same thing about Vision's use of the word 'home'.

But then he had told her that he _did_ understand, and what he meant was _she_ was his home. She was the place that he wanted to be at the end of the day, she was the place that he felt most comfortable and at ease, she was the person that he felt the most strongest for, she was the person that he understood the most and it was her that he returned to, over and over again, even though he knew the position that put him in with Tony Stark and the accords. Logic dictated that he stay away from her, but he couldn't ignore the pull he felt toward her, and so, as he told her, that place inside him where a heart should be _knew_ Wanda was home.

Wanda hadn't known how to respond and she just blinked up at him, over and over and over again.

Vision didn't understand the emotional ramifications of what she had just said, at least at the time, and so he had just held her close as tears dripped down her face. He was still learning the ways of the heart and the emotions that humans felt, but he was getting there, and he was feeling them as well, especially toward Wanda.

He got it now.

Which meant that there was even more weight behind his words when he sent them to her.

Wanda pushed her hair away from her face as she saw a figure walking down the street below her. It was getting close to midnight and so the streets were dark and the only light was coming from the few stores that had displays lit up and also from the street lights. She could see the blonde hair, but couldn't quite make out a face from the way the man had his head tipped forward and hidden in the stiff collar of the dark jacket he was wearing.

But she knew it was him.

She could feel it.

He had started using the disguise of an everyday human when they had first started meeting in secret, making it easier for them to blend in and actually allowing them to go out in public, even if it was just to a dark bar or a dimly lit restaurant. It had taken some getting used to, but Wanda had fallen in love with the blonde hair and even the glasses that he sometimes wore, probably inspired by Stark.

Wanda pulled away from the window as the man got closer and closer and pulled the curtains shut. She only had a couple of the lamps in the room turned on and her eyes slid around, from wall to wall. It wasn't a particularly nice hotel, because they didn't want to draw attention, but it was clean and Natasha had said that she hid out at this one sometimes, and had told her all of the exits and security cameras so she knew where to go in the event someone figured out who she was and which corners to avoid. She looked down at her clothes.

She had on a tight pair of jeans and a heavy pair of boots. The singlet she was wearing came from Natasha's closet and the red and black hoodie belonged to either Steve or Sam, she had just picked it up from the pile of washing that Steve left in a basket while she was on her way out the door. Her hair was in a loose braid that was hanging forward over one shoulder and she had a knitted cap pulled down over her head. She wasn't dressed in anything particularly nice—if it was her choice, she would be wearing something a whole lot nicer than this, but they didn't really have a whole lot of nice things, they didn't want to wear things that that stood out.

So she had to settle.

He was getting closer, she _knew_ it and she shifted from foot to foot. They were on the third story, and she knew that Vision would be impatient, and just want to fly up to her, but she had spoken with him a couple times about that and he had finally stopped.

So he would be taking the stairs.

Or the elevator.

Wanda took in a deep breath as she waited, wrapping her arms around her, gripping her elbows with the opposite hand as she stared at the door. She could feel him getting closer and closer and closer—

Then there was the sound of a key card in the door. Wanda blinked and straightened up as the door opened and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. She could feel her magic, floating off her in waves, but she didn't try to suppress it as the sparks of red flickered off her, swirled around her fingers, glowed off her face.

"Wanda," Vision murmured, a smile breaking out on his handsome face as he closed the door behind him.

"Vis," she whispered before they were rushing toward one another, their lips coming together, finally home in each others arms.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
